Force of Life
by RythmLight
Summary: When Obi-Wan and the 212th are sent on a mission to explore a before unknown planet, things doesn't go exactly like planed. "I thought you said this planet was supposed to be uninhabited!" "It's supposed to be."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **So, this idea just hit me and I just had to write it. Feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome, but be kind. **

**Chapter one: It's all topsy turvy.**

Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi was seriously wondering if paper work mated like rabbits and multiplied every time he turned his back to them. 'Wonder if Cody would be mad if I "accidentally" set fire to the paper work.' He thought to himself with a sigh. As he was going to actually start doing some work and get the paperwork done, not that it ever was, his communicator beeped.

"General." Commander Cody said from the other end.

"Commander, what can I help you with?" Obi-Wan asked. 'Please I beg you, don't say paperwork.'

"Not right now but if you're offering later." The smirk in Codys voice was not obvious on his face but you could see it in his eyes.

"Did I say that out loud?" Obi-Wan wondered but didn't actually expect an answer for it was quite obvious.

"The high generals would like to speak with you in the control center." Cody informed.

"I'll be right there." Obi-Wan got up from his desk. And then with a teasing smile he said "And you can do your own cursed paperwork."

He shut of the comm to the sound of his commander's chuckles. As he stretched, he heard his back pop and groaned. He looked longingly over at his teapot and quietly promised himself that he would enjoy a nice cup of tea when he got back.

When Obi-Wan arrived at the command center the blue holograms of Master Yoda and Master Windu where talking quietly with each other. He nodded to Commander Cody and then went to stand in front of the holo-table.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu." Obi-Wan bowed his head in respect.

"Master Kenobi." Mace Windu acknowledged as both he and Yoda nodded back.

"A mission for you, we have." Master Yoda informed.

"A planet in the outer rim has been discovered. This planet is saturated in the force and could be a good place to set up a base for force healing." Master Windu explained. "From what we have gathered the planet seems to be uninhabited but we want you to check it out."

"How come no one has discovered this planet before?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Hidden it has been, but how we do not know." Yoda stated. "Be careful, you must."

"We have sent you the coordinates and the information we have on the planet. May the Force be with you." Master Windu bowed his head and then the hologram shut off.

As Obi-Wan opened the information packet on his pad Cody come over to stand on his right.

"So, we are going to a completely unknown planet?" Cody asked.

"Yes, it's so unknown that it doesn't even have a name." Obi-Wan hummed.

"That we know of." Cody pointed out.

"That we know of." Agreed Obi-Wan.

It took them three days to arrive at the planet, three days in which Obi-Wan read and re-read the information packet on said planet and drank lots of tea. There might have been some paperwork in there to but Obi-Wan liked to ignore that part, for his sanity of course.

As it was, he was now standing on the bridge looking out at the planet below. It was quite beautiful, all green and blue, looking like an untouched lush paradise. 'Well look at that' Obi-Wan thought. 'I'm getting poetic in my old age.'

"General." Cody began. "How are we going to do this?"

"We are going to take a small crew on a LAAT/i. I assume that you want to be one of the ones to go down to the planet with me, Commander." Obi-Wan observed.

"You assume correctly, General." Cody nodded.

"Then you can decide who else is going with us, but no more than ten troopers." Obi-Wan informed. "We'll leave in two hours."

Those two hours were spent packing and meditating for Obi-Wan. As he arrived at the LAAT/I he saw Cody already there.

"Just us then Commander?" Obi-Wan teased.

"I may be good at my job, General, but I'm not good enough to keep your danger attracting ass out of trouble by myself." Cody grinned.

"I'm not that bad!" Obi-Wan protested with a laugh.

"No, you're worse." Came the rough voice from behind Obi-Wan.

As he turned Obi-Wan saw the medic of the 212th, Bones, standing there with two medical bags at his feet.

"You wound me Bones." Obi-Wan smirked as Bones just huffed.

While this had been going on Waxer, Boil, Wooley, Crys, Trapper, Longshot, Gearshift, Threepwood and Oddball had arrived.

"I said only ten, Commander, this is eleven." Obi-Wan sighed.

"No, you said, and I quote: 'no more than ten troopers.'" Cody smirked. "There are actually only eight troopers, then you have a medic, a pilot and a Commander."

"I hate you." Obi-Wan grumbled.

"No you don't" laughed Cody.

"Get on the ship." Obi-Wan groaned.

"Yes sir!" Cody mock saluted to the laughter of the others.

As Oddball flies them towards the planet Obi-Wan stars feeling…weird. It's not a bad feeling per say, but like there is something coming. Just as he's about to tell the others to be careful Oddballs voice is heard over the comms.

"I'm getting some strange readings on the instruments."

"What sort of strange?" Cody asked in full Commander mode.

"The magnetic field is fluctuating and it's like the planet is…well…all topsy turvy." Oddball hesitantly mutters.

"'Topsy turvy'?" Waxer snickers. "Is that a technical term?"

Before Oddball could answer the whole LAAT/i pulled sharply downwards to the left.

"Oddball what are you doing?!" Cody exclaimed.

"It's not me commander." Oddball shouted back. "It's like something on the planet is pulling us down and I no longer have any control of the ship."

The last thing Obi-Wan heard before everything goes black is Oddball shouting "Brace for impact!"

**A/N: English is not my first language so if the grammar is wonky or the spelling is off, I apologize. I hope you enjoy the story :)**

**XOXO**

**RL**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter is that I do not own anything, I'm just playing in their sandbox. English still isn't my first language so the grammar might be wonky and the spelling off.**

**I also want to thank everyone who has followed, liked and reviewed with all my heart. I basically squealed when I saw the notifications. **

**WARNIG! In this chapter there will be talk of injuries and symptoms of said injuries, if this bothers you or trigger you don't read the italics.**

**Chapter 2: The one with all the pain.**

"…hear me?"

What was that? What happened?

"…can you hear me?"

Someone was touching his shoulder. Where was he?

"General can you hear me?"

Wait…that sounds like…

"Cody?" Obi-Wan tried to say but it came out as a mumbled groan. It hurt to talk. Why did it hurt?

"Oh thank the all little gods General, we were starting to worry." Cody sounded relived. "Can you open your eyes?"

"Is he awake?" Bones asked.

"He's awake, yes, but I don't know if he's coherent." Cody said hesitantly.

As Obi-Wan opened his eyes the first thing he sees is Bones crouched before him, analyzing and cataloging his injuries. As he tried to pull himself up in a better sitting position, he could feel something in his chest shift, something that shouldn't move. And then came the pain, and once he felt that pain the rest of it obviously decided that it was time to be acknowledged.

"Wha' hapn?" Obi-Wan asked and the pain in his throat made him flinch.

"We don't really know General." Cody began. "But from the looks of it, we crashed."

"You don't say." Obi-Wan laughed but it ended with a groan, "Please don't make me laugh."

"Can you tell me where it hurts General?" Bones queried patently.

"Everywhere?" Obi-Wan huffed. "But the most worrying is the feeling of something shifting in my chest when I breath or move and from the feeling from my shoulder I can almost with certainty say that it's dislocated."

"Cody you're going to help me get him up." Bones directed. "And General, it's going to hurt. I can't give you a stim for the pain before I've found all the injuries."

"I understand." Obi-Wan braced himself for the pain as Cody and Bones grabbed him and pulled him up as swiftly as possible.

The pain almost makes Obi-Wan black out again and he tries to scream but nothing comes out. As he stands there trying to focus on what is happening around him instead of the pain, he realizes that Bones has opened his tunics and checking his ribs by pressing his hands gently along them. It's not overly painful until he presses at a spot closer to Obi-Wans sternum and it's almost like his whole ribcage shifts. The pain flares up again and Obi-Wan distantly realizes that he will need to apologize to Cody later for the bruises he is squeezing into his shoulder.

"The shifting feeling in your chest is a sternum fracture." Bones said wearily.

"Is that bad?" Cody asked with a frown.

_"__Sternal fracture is commonly associated with injuries to the heart and lungs; if a person is injured with enough force to fracture the sternum, injuries such as myocardial and pulmonary contusions are likely. Other associated injuries that may occur include damage to blood vessels in the chest, myocardial rupture, head and abdominal injuries, flail chest, and vertebral fracture. Sternal fractures may also accompany rib fractures and are high-energy enough injuries to cause bronchial tears. They may hinder breathing. Due to the associated injuries, the mortality rate for people with sternal fracture is high, at an estimated 25–45%." Bones explained cautiously._

"What does that mean?" Obi-Wan was almost afraid of the answer.

"It means that you could have several injuries or internal bleeding that we can't see and that I can't fix because I don't have the tools and we have no way of the planet." Bones sounded wary.

"Bleeding internally? But that means I'm fine, internally is where the blood is supposed to be." Obi-Wan tried to joke and Cody snorts.

"Funny." Bones deadpan. "Now, Cody give him your glove so he can bite down on it while I fix his dislocated shoulder."

"I'll count to three." Bones grabs Obi-Wan.

"As I'll ever be." Obi-Wan places Cody glove between his teeth.

"One…" Bones pushes the shoulder back in its place.

"What happened to two and three?" Cody growls, surprised and a little bit angry.

"Yeah, what happened to two and three?" Obi-Wan gasps.

"Two, three." Bones smirks.

"You absolute…" before Cody can finish that sentence, they hear Waxer screaming for Bones.

Bones rushes of to where to call came from leaving Obi-Wan and Cody in the dust.

"We should make our way over there." Obi-Wan gave a tired smile.

They began to make their way over to where they could see the rest of the troopers. Obi-Wan looked around the crash site and noted for the first time that they where in outskirts of a forest. Absentmindedly he observed that the trees of the forest were probably the biggest trees he had ever seen. Before he could analyze anymore of their surroundings they had arrived by the rest of the troopers.

Bones was checking Oddball over frantically. AS he did Obi-Wan took the chance to check on the rest of the men. They all had bumps and bruises, maybe some small cuts. The worst of he could see was Waxers arm in a sling.

"Everyone okay?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Yeah, everyone is a bit banged up and Waxer has a broken arm." Longshot hesitated. "Well everyone except Oddball."

"What's wrong with Oddball?" Cody demanded to know.

"We don't know. We got him out of the cockpit and managed to wake him up and everything seemed fine." Waxer started to explain.

"But then his words started slurring together. It was then that Gearshift noticed that there were fluids leaking from his ear, one of his eyes and his nose and then he just collapsed, that's when Waxer screamed after Bones." Boil finished informing them.

"Well I have bad news, worse news and good news, which of them do you want first?" Bones asked, sitting back after finishing his examination of Oddball.

"Worst news first, then bad and last good." Trapper decided for all of them.

"Okay, worse new is that Oddball has a crushing head injury, _some of the symptoms are: Distorted head shape and intense swelling. The jaw, cheeks, or nose might also be involved. Bleeding from the nose, eyes, or ears. Fluid leaking from the nose, eyes, or ears. Bleeding from the head. Intense head pain. Loss of consciousness. Coma. Sudden loss of consciousness; some brain injury survivors appear fine, but then become intensely sleepy or faint. Changes in cognition, intelligence, or ability to understand speech. Difficulty with motor skills, especially walking."_

"The bad news?" Wooleys voice sounded strangled.

"The bad news is that I don't have the equipment or enough medicine to be able to help him." Bones sighed.

"You said you had good news!" Crys desperate cry echoed.

"The good news: He's still alive and I plan to keep him that way." Bones swore.

"Okay this is what we'll do," Obi-Wan, who had been quietly listening to Bones, spoke up. "Bone you stay with Oddball. Longshot, Crys Wooley and Boil you four will collect everything we can salvage and that could be of use. Waxer and Trapper go look around if you can find drinkable water close by. Gearshift and Threepwood, could you two build a stretcher of some kind for Oddball?"

"Yeah we can fix something." Threepwood nodded. "We're moving then?"

"I feel to exposed here and something is pulling me in that direction." Obi-Wan pointed towards the forest on the left of them.

"Cody could you help me find anything we can use to repair the comm unit?" Obi-Wan started to walk towards the crashed LAAT/i with Cody following.

"Not so fast General." Bones stopped them before they could get very far. "I know I can't stop you from helping but I'll be damned if I don't bind your chest and ribs first."

Obi-Wan just sighed and, with a little help from Cody, took off his tunics and raised his arms out of the way as Bones started to wrap his chest tightly with a roll of bandages from his medical bag. When he was done Obi-Wan put on his tunics again, tied the obi in its correct place and went with Cody to find the parts to be able to fix the comms.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome but be kind about it.**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**RL**


	3. Chapter 3: Not uninhabited

**A/N: Another week another chapter. As usual I don't actually own anything except the OCs and the planet. The grammar maybe wonky and the spelling off. The quote about logic is from Pierre Boutroux.**

**Let's get on with the show! Or chapter, technically.**

**Chapter 3: Not as uninhabited as we thought.**

After everyone had finished their tasks, they all meet up by Bones and Oddball. Bones had gone through the medical supplies and sorted through what was most important and repacked so that was at the top for easy access.

"General we found some berries, or at least I think they're berries, when we went to collect the water." Trapper held out a tin filled with magenta colored berries. "We don't know if they are eatable though and the only way to check is if someone tried a couple of them."

"We also found a fresh water stream and we filled all the bottles and containers that we could find." Waxer smiled, knowing how important drinkable water is. "We filled enough so that Bones can use some of it to clean wounds and stuff if he should need it."

Bones gratefully took the containers with water from Waxer and wet a piece of cloth to wash Oddballs face from blood and dirt.

"Good work Waxer, Trapper." Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll try the berries when we stop and make camp for the night."

"Hold up just one second." Cody protested. "Who says you're the one who will try the berries, berries that I might add could be poisonous?! You are injured and, if it has escaped your notice, your sternum movies in a way it's not supposed to!"

"I am the only one here who can filter or neutralize the poison, if they are poisonous in the first place, with the help of the force." Obi-Wan calmly explained. "I will have to do it before I get any more painkillers though, otherwise I'll just filter that to."

"I hate when you use logic and sense to win an argument." Cody sighed but smiled slightly sad.

"Logic is invincible, because in order to combat logic it is necessary to use logic." Obi-Wan smiled and took Codys hand in his.

"If you two love birds are done, we are ready to move out." Bones announced with a smirk.

Cody glared at his vod but let go of Obi-Wans hand and went to help Longshot carry the stretcher with Oddball on it. They all made their way slowly towards the forest with Obi-Wan leading the way.

The thing between Obi-Wan and Cody was very new, so new that they hadn't really talked about it yet. They both knew that there was something between them, something powerful, unnamed. Obi-Wan had felt drawn to Cody from the beginning, like Cody was the answer to all of Obi-Wans questions.

'Oh stop it you dramatic old man.' Obi-Wan silently chided himself. He looked up towards Cody, who was leading the group forward, having switched out from carrying the stretcher around an hour ago.

"I think we should stop for the night." Crys advised looking up at the sky, which had started to darken.

"Good call Crys." Obi-Wan smiled kindly.

As Gearshift and Threepwood placed the stretcher with Oddball down; Bones came over to check on him while the rest did their best to set up camp. After a while Bones walked over to Obi-Wan but didn't say anything just started to check his injuries.

"How are you feeling?" Cody asks from behind Obi-Wan, placing his hand on his lower back.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Bones.

"Don't lie and/or leaving anything out." Bones glared. "And before you even think about it, lying by omission is still lying."

"I was going to say that I have a hard time breathing and the pain has been manageable. I have been using a force technique to help but I do think that the pain medication you gave me is starting to wear off." Obi-Wan wearily told the still glaring medic.

"I'll go and get you some more but I need you to eat a ration bar first." Bones sighed. "Pain killers are never good on an empty stomach."

A short time later they were all sitting around the make shift fire pit. Obi-Wan looked over to Trapper, "Do you still have those berries Trapper?"

"Yeah, are you going to try them now?" Trapper asked taking the tin with barriers out of his bag and giving it to Obi-Wan.

"I'm still not comfortable with this." Cody grumbled at the same time as Obi-Wan took the tin from Trapper.

"I know Cody, but I'm the only one who can." Obi-Wan smiled kindly and then put three of the berries in his mouth. Everyone was sitting and waiting with bated breath for something to happen. Bones was staring intensely at Obi-Wan in case he had to rush over there if the berries turns out to be poisonous.

"They are sweet with a hint of tartness to them." Obi-Wan explained after a while and everyone breathed out a sign of relief.

"What is wrong with you?!" Cody snapped at Waxer who had started to laugh almost hysterically.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Waxer had tears running down his face due to laughing so hard. "But General, your tongue and mouth are almost glowing magenta."

Everyone turned and looked at Obi-Wan and started to laugh. The berries had stained Obi-Wans tongue and teeth a glowing magenta, which looked absolutely hilarious. Here was the famed _Negotiator_ and dignified Jedi Master with magenta color glowing from his face.

As the night went on and it got darker, they started to notice that the flora and fauna on this planet where very different from many others. Trapper was the first to see that the berries still in the tin started to glow the darker it became. When he pointed this out to the rest of them, they saw that it was not just the berries but all of the flora and fauna all around them.

"It's so beautiful." Obi-Wan whisper was heard by the others and they made noises of agreement.

"I wonder what makes them glow?" Crys asked fascinated.

"There could be a number of explanations to that question." Obi-Wan began. "Sadly, I can't really tell you, I was not the best at flora and fauna studies at the temple. Now my former Master could probably have given you an in-depth lecture on it."

"Who was your former Master? If you don't mind me asking." Longshot asked.

"His name was Qui-Gon Jinn and he was one of the most stubborn men I have ever known. Always arguing with the council and doing what he felt was right and blamed it on 'following the will of the force'." Obi-Wan laughed.

"'Was' general?" Crys asked carefully.

"He died a long time ago." Obi-Wans smile turned sad.

"What happened?" Waxer wondered.

"You don't have to tell us." Cody quickly reassured.

"Over a decade ago, when I was still a padawan, we got a mission to negotiate with the trade federation about the blockade they had put around Naboo. It didn't go exactly like planed and we ended up escaping the planet with the Queen. On our way of planet, we were hit and our hyperdrive was damaged, damaged enough that we could not make it to Coruscant." Obi-Wan took a pause to drink a little water. "We ended up on Tatooine and my master went in to a nearby town to try and find a compatible hyperdrive. A few days later he returns with a hyperdrive but instead of getting on the ship he turns around to go back into town because he has 'unfinished business'."

"Do you want another stim, General?" Bones asks as Obi-Wan pauses again, having notice the small flinch. He administrates it after a nod from Obi-Wan.

"Anyway, a couple of hours later this sand covered kid runs onto the ship saying that Qui-Gon is in trouble and said to take off. I rush to the cockpit and see Qui-Gon in an intense saber-battle with a black clad figure. I order the pilot to fly low and go to open the hatch, my master jumps on to the ship to get away from his opponent and we fly off. When he has had time to breath he turns to the kid and says 'Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi'." Obi-Wan laughs at the looks he's getting from his avid listeners. "So we get back to the temple and Qui-Gon tells the council about the black clad figure, who he thinks is a Sith. The council does not believe him and we are sent on our way to keep protecting the Queen as she goes back to Naboo. A long story short we meet up with the black clad figure on our way into the palace of Theed and Qui-Gon and I stay back to fight him. After a long battle me and Qui-Gon are separated by some forcefields and I'm forced to watch the Sith stab my master trough the chest. After the forcefields go down I defeat the Sith and then I run over to my Master. He died in my arms, his last words to me was him making me promise to train Anakin, which is a decision I have never regretted." Obi-Wan finishes his story.

"I'm sorry about your loss." Cody squeezes Obi-Wans shoulder.

"Yeah we're sorry General." The others agree.

Before anyone can do anything, else Boil asks, "I thought you said this planet was supposed to be uninhabited?!"

"It's supposed to be." Obi-Wan answer confused.

"Then who are they?" Boil asks nodded to the ones surrounding their camp.

**A/N: I'm so mean for leaving you with a cliff hanger! Sorry, well not really but please don't kill me.**

**As usual feedback and constructive criticism are welcome but be kind about it.**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**RL**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another week another chapter. I still don't own Star Wars, if I did order 66 would not exist!**

**Some of the grammar and spelling in this chapter is intentionally botched just so you know. And I have taken inspiration from Lothlorien in Lord of the Ring to describe a place in this story, so if you recognize it it's because of that.**

**Chapter 4: Mind, Heart, Body, Soul, and Conduit.**

All around them stood humanoid figures pointing archaic archery weapons at them. The ones surrounding them looked human except a few details, they were paler with darker markings, the markings, dots in different sizes, almost seemed to gleam and glow. Their eye color seemed to be everything from green to blue to any other color but they were always bright colors. There was both what looked like male and female around them and when one opened his mouth to speak, Obi-Wan could see that his teeth were pointy, like the fangs of a Togruta.

"Who are yo?" The being demanded but the way he said it made it sound like he was unused to speaking in basic.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am a Jedi Master from the Republic, and these are my men." Obi-Wan stepped forward.

"Why they have same face?" The being asked again.

"They are clones and…" Obi-Wan started to explain.

"What is 'clone'?!" The being barked and would have continued if another of the natives stepped forward to whisper in the first one's pointy ear.

"Amiik is right, you and your 'clones' seems to be wounded. How come you be like this?" The leader? asked.

"Our ship crashed and we were injured during that." Obi-Wan told him.

"We shall take you to Satara and she will decide what to do with you and your 'clones'." The leader? said decisively after a while. The natives started to lead them further into the forest, the further they got into the dark the more obvious the gleaming of the marks became and no matter how many questions Obi-Wan asked the only answer he would get was "Satara will tell."

They walked for close to an hour and when they arrived Obi-Wan could hear Crys gasp. He could definitely understand that reaction, this place was beautiful. The dwelling they enter is not built on the ground with houses but high up in the trees, winding staircases going up the thick trunk of the trees, branches creating arched handles that grows up and becomes almost like a celling over the stairs.

The leader of the croup broke of, almost jogging up the stairs of the biggest tree, while the woman from before came up to them.

"Come, I lead you to Satara." Amiik said and started to lead them the say why the man had gone but at a slower pace so they wouldn't jostle Oddball to mush.

Obi-Wan just stopped and stared when they got to a platform near the top. The view was breathtaking. From this point you could see out over the forest and almost all of it was bioluminescence, it was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen.

"It amazing." Gasped Waxer.

"It's home." Amiik smiled. "Come, Satara is waiting."

Obi-Wan was surprised, because the more time they spent with these people the better their basic seemed to become, almost as if they were learning…but that couldn't be, right? No one learned that quickly.

When they finally arrived at their destination, they saw the man from earlier talking to a woman. She nodded at the man and he turned to leave as she began to walk towards them.

"Beautiful." Crys breathed out and Obi-Wan could do nothing but agree.

She wasn't very tall, maybe 5'5 at most, but her presence in the room was powerful. Her hair was the color of freshly fallen snow that's braided in a top braid alongside the top of her head with several smaller braids joining the bigger one and some hanging loosely with dark gems and feathers decorating it. Her eyes are a mix of bright greens, blues, oranges, purple and silver making it look like she has a galaxy in her eyes.

As she comes closer he can see that she has the gleaming marks that every one of these people seems to have, in addition to those markings she also has three black dots under each eye with the biggest dot at the other corner and the smallest close to her nose and the she had nine dot on her forehead, three in the middle going up towards her hair starting between her eyebrows and then three on either side of those going toward her temples.

Unlike the ones that had led them there, who wore leather to protect them from the elements, this woman wore a flowing white dress that was longer in the back and shorter in front so you could see her bare feet.

"You have very kind eyes." The woman smiled at Cody. She too had an accent but not very pronounced.

"Ehh…Thank you, Ma'am." Cody blushed.

"My name is Satara, young one, not ma'am." She patted his cheek softly.

She turned to Obi-Wan and smiled kindly. "You shine brightly with Mikoda."

"Mikoda?" Obi-Wan asked confusedly.

"Mikoda, it is everywhere, all around and in everything. It's what makes life, from the smallest plant to the biggest animal. Everybody has it, some have more than others but that does not mean it's not there in those that have less." Satara explained kindly.

"Oh, you're talking about the Force." Obi-Wan exclaimed straitening up, but then gasped in pain from the motion that jarred his sternum.

"You and your friends are wounded." She looked concerned. "What is wrong?"

"We were injured when we crashed on your planet." Obi-Wan explained. "Bones, our medic, has done his best to fix us up but he has not had the equipment to do everything that was needed."

"Who is Bones and what is a 'medic'?" Satara asked and looked at the rest of the group.

"I'm Bones." Bones stepped forwards. "And a medic is a person who takes care of and tries to fix injuries."

"I understand, you are a samathe, a healer." She nodded in understanding.

Before she could say anymore, she noticed Oddball laying on the stretcher and gave a gasp. She rushed forward and fell to her knees beside him and placed a hand on his chest closing her eyes. Obi-Wan could feel the force moving around her.

"He is very wounded." She said as she opened her eyes and looked at them. "We can help him, but we must hurry, he already has one foot in Namakan."

"Namakan?" Bones asked, scared.

"The world we enter after we leave this one." Amiik piped up from behind them.

"You're saying he's dying!" Crys called out.

"Yes, but as I said, we can help him." Satara declared. "But to bring someone back from the brink of Namakan you are going to have to help."

"How? We will do anything." Waxer declared to the nods of the rest of his vod and Obi-Wan.

"I'm going to need five volunteers for this. Five mostly uninjured." She said when Waxer opened his mouth to volunteer. "While you decide who those five will be, we shall set up so we can begin."

As she got up and started to walk towards the front of the room she called out, "Novat, Mino!"

A young man and woman came in from a side door and bowed to Satara. She said something to them in a flowing musical language and they bowed again and started to get different things and placing them by the table that was in the middle of the half-circle at the front of the room.

"Which of you will help in the healing ritual?" Satara asked when she came back towards them. Cody, Bones, Wooley, Trapper and Crys stepped forward and she nodded at them.

"You shall follow Novat and he will help you get ready." She indicated to the young man and he led them into a room that was almost hidden behind the half-circle.

She turned to Gearshift and Longshot who were standing by Oddball.

"Come place the injured one on the alter." She led them to the half-circle, then she pointed to the left. "The ones who are not to participate in the ritual have to stay outside the healing Kalix. You can watch and be present as long as you stay over there by the pillars."

As they went to stand at the indicated place the rest of the clones came out of the back room led by Novat. They had taken of their armor and blacks and was instead wearing only a pair of thin white pants. Even though Oddball was at deaths door Obi-Wan couldn't help but admire the way Codys muscles played under his skin as he moved.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Satara asked as she picked up a beautifully decorated knife from a table besides the alter. "It is going to hurt and you will have marks for the rest of your life."

"To save Oddball? Without question." Cody vowed with the rest of them nodding decisively.

"Then we shall start." Satara said with respect in her eyes.

"Mind." Satara grabbed Crys and placed him by Oddballs head as she started to carve a symbol at the top of his chest, almost between his collarbones. The symbol had five lines that together looked like an eye. Then she took up a small brush and using the blood from Crys, drew the same symbol on Oddball in the same place.

"Heart." This time she grabbed Wooley and he was placed on Oddballs left side. The symbol she carved into Wooley over his heart consisted of three interconnected teardrops that in the end looked like a heart. Then she picked up another small brush and drew that symbol over Oddballs heart with Wooleys blood.

"Body." Bones was placed sitting between Oddballs legs as Satara carved three lines into Oddballs lower stomach, one straight line in the middle and the other two curving around that one. She then repeated the process with the brush and Oddball.

"Soul." Trappers place was on Oddballs right side. The symbol Satara carved slightly to the left of Trappers right nipple had just one continuous line that twisted around and made a triangle where the ends didn't meet. And again, Oddball received the same symbol painted in blood.

"Conduit." Cody was placed behind Crys. Satara started to carve the symbols she already carved on the others in the same place on Cody then she started to carve one in the middle of his torso, over his diaphragm. This symbol was made up of four interconnecting lines in a circle and she drew that one at the same place on Oddball with Codys blood.

Then she started chanting in that flowing musical language she had used earlier when she talked to Novat and Mino. It was beautiful but haunting. As Sataras voice gained strength the symbols on all the clones started to glow a brilliant whiteish gold.

Obi-Wan could feel the force flowing through the room. He had never felt such light before. The pain from his injuries started to ebb away and the shifting feeling in his chest disappeared.

The light was almost blinding at this point and with a bright flash both the light and Sataras voice disappeared.

The first thing Obi-Wan noticed was that he was completely healed and from the chocked noise from Waxer he wasn't the only one.

"What's going on?" Oddball sounded so very confused and he looked even more confused as Wooley almost tackled hugged him of the alter. Satara smiled as all the clones joined in the hug, then she staggered and was about to collapse if Obi-Wan hadn't caught her.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan inquired, worried.

"I'm alright, just tired. Bringing someone back from that close to Namakan takes a lot out of me." Satara smiled. "But it is always worth it."

"When you said that we would have marks for the rest of our life I thought it would be worse than this." Crys said looking at Codys chest. There, were there earlier had been knife-carved symbols, was now those same symbols but instead of carved they were shimmering when the light hit them on unblemished skin.

"This is kind of cool, actually." Wooley admitted, turning back and forth just to watch the marks shimmer.

"You six will have a bond stronger than most from this day forth." Satara cautioned. "I do not know how it will manifest itself because it's always different from person to person."

"Thank you doesn't seem to be enough but it's the only thing we can say." Cody bowed his head in respect to Satara.

"For me it's an honor to heal and help people." Satara told him with a nod back as Mino came over to help her from the room.

"Amiik will show you to a room where you can sleep and we shall talk more tomorrow after we all have rested." Satara, with Minos help, slowly made her way to the door.

"By the way, something I forget to say earlier." Satara stopped in the doorway. "Welcome to Astoria."

**A/N: Another chapter done, hope you liked it :)**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**RL**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay, a new chapter!**

**I think that by now you already know I don't own any characters except the OCs and that my grammar and spelling might be of.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter and happy reading.**

**Chapter 5: Names with meaning.**

The room they were led to was spacious and airy, with a balcony so they could see out over the forest. To the left there was a sitting area with comfortable looking chairs and a coffee table made out of white wood. To the right you had the sleeping area, but instead of several beds there was only one big round bed that looked like it could fit up to twenty people.

"You can find sleep clothes in the cleaner room over there." Amiik pointed to a door Obi-Wan hadn't seen when they walked in, then she turned around and walked out. "Someone will come and get you tomorrow for high-day meal."

As they were all making themselves ready for bed, they took turns to explain to Oddball what had happened while he had been taking his 'long ass nap', Waxers words. After that they were all too tired to do mush more and crawled into bed to sleep. The last thing Obi-Wan thought before falling into a deep exhausted sleep, curled up on Codys chest with Crys at his back was, 'I could get used to this.'

When Obi-Wan woke up the next day he felt fully rested and content. He decided to get up and meditate to let the others sleep some more. Once he had managed to wriggle his way out of Codys embrace he made his way to the balcony. For a few minutes Obi-Wan just stood there looking out over the forest, if the forest was beautiful at night then it was breathtaking in daylight. Green stretched out as far as the eye could see, interspaced with color here and there.

Obi-Wan sank down to his knees, closed his eyes and just breathed. He let the calm and tranquility of the force of this place fill his entire being. He let himself drift in the force, minutes or even years could pass him by without him noticing. he had never felt such light before, it was almost intoxicating.

"Obi-Wan." Codys quiet voice and his hand on his shoulder brought him back.

"Cody." Obi-Wan smiled as he took Codys offered hand.

"Cyar'ika" Cody bent down to place a chaste kiss on Obi-Wans lips.

Obi-Wan lent into his embrace and just stood there for a while, knowing that none of the others would actually care. It wasn't often that they got time to just be with each other, to enjoy the others presence.

They separated with one last chaste kiss and went to join the others inside.

Obi-Wan noticed that everyone was touching Oddball every now and again, almost as if they were reassuring themselves that he was okay.

There was a knock on the door and Crys, who was closest, went to open it.

"Darjam, beka sej mikoda shantom." The being on the other side bowed his head. "Satara wonders if you would like to meet her for high-day meal?"

"We would be honored." Obi-Wan smiled after he had looked at the others for confirmation.

"Come, I shall lead you there." The man smiled back.

"What can I call you? If you don't mind my asking." Obi-Wan inquired.

"Oh, apologize, my name is Karaam." Karaam introduced himself. "My name means kindness in our language."

Before Obi-Wan could introduce himself, they had arrived and Karaam showed them to a table were Satara and Amiik was already sitting.

"Darjam." Satara called out to them with a big smile.

"Good morning." Obi-Wan smiled back.

They all sat down around the table with Satara sitting in the middle opposite Obi-Wan with Amiik on her left and Karaam on her right.

"I think introductions are in order." Satara decided. "You have already meet and been introduced to Amiik and Karaam but I don't think Solan introduced himself yesterday."

The leader from yesterday came in and took a seat by Amiik. "I did not and for that I apologize but we are so unused to strangers and I worried you did not have the best intentions."

"That is understandable." Obi-Wan said. "As most of you know my name in Obi-Wan Kenobi, to my left starting at the end we have Trapper, Wooley, Boil, Waxer, Longshot and Cody. Then on my right from the end we have Gearshift, Threepwood, Bones, Oddball and Crys."

At their name the clones nodded to help the Astorians see who was who.

"I asked yesterday but I never really gave you a chance to answer but why do you have the same face?" Solan asked curiously.

"We are clones." Cody answered.

"But what is a 'clone'" Solan and the other Astorians looked confused.

"We are genetic identically copies from the same person." Bones tried to explain.

"But why would someone want eleven genetic identically copies of themselves?" Amiik asked with a frown.

"Jango Fett, who is the original template, didn't do it for himself. He was hired to provide genetic material for the clones." Cody told them as he tried some of the fruit on the table.

"But what could anyone want with eleven identical men?" Amiik looked so very confused.

"I don't just have ten brothers." Waxer began. "I have a couple of millions of them."

"You see each other as brothers then?" Satara looked happy at that.

"Millions?!" Amiik choked on her drink.

"We were created to be an army for the Republic." Bones said with a shrug.

"I don't understand." They heard a small voice say.

"What don't you understand, Garnapa?" Satara ask a young child that climbs into her lamp.

"You said 'identical'." She turned towards Cody. "But you are not identical. You are all so very different."

"They meant that they are physically identical, camas." Satara patiently explained.

"Ohh okay." Garnapa nodded in understanding.

"Garnapa cannot see the way most people do." Satara told them. "She sees trough the mikoda and no one looks or feel the same there. Everyone's soul is different even if the containers are identical."

"I have a question, if that's okay?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course. And if it's something we can't answer then I'll tell you." Satara smiled encouraged.

"Yesterday when we meet in the forest, Solan had an accent that was easy to hear. Today it's almost gone, how is that possible?" Obi-Wan wan lent forward with curiosity.

"In some ways we learned through you. You know the language and speak it fluently and through that the mikoda provided us with help to understand and be understood." Satara replied. "The mikoda can teach you a lot if you just know how to listen and learn."

"I'm a bit curious." Waxer began. "Karaam said his name means kindness in your language, does that mean all of your names has meaning or is it just some?"

"Every name has meaning. My name for example means truthful." Amiik smiled at them.

"Solan means protector." Solan offered.

"Garnapa means happiness." Garnapa called out between bites of food. "My older sibling are called Novat, which means star born, and Mino, which is the name of the brightest star in the sky and means to shine brightly."

"What about your name Satara?" Waxer turned to her.

"That's a bit complicated." Satara started with a smile. "The name Satara I gained when I became the leader of our people, it means she who leads and guides. The name my parents gave me was Kolonia, it means mischievous spirit."

"You're the leader of the Astorians then? I had my suspicion but I didn't want to assume." Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, I was chosen to lead our people two years ago." She explained.

"How about your names?" Amiik interrupted any more talk of leading when she asked sounding very curious.

"Well I don't know if Obi-Wan means anything but Kenobi is the last name given to unwanted children on Stewjon." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Unwanted? I'm so sorry." Amiik apologized.

"No need to apologize, I was taken in by the Jedi Temple and grew up with others that shared my ability with the force. I can't really imagine any other life." Obi-Wan reassured her.

"We clones either choose our own names or given them by our vod." Cody jumped in to take the attention of Obi-Wan.

"So, your mama and papa don't choose your names?" Garnapa sounded confused.

"We are not born like you are ad'ika." Cody told her kindly. "We are decanted and then we are basically aged up until we reach full grown."

"But how do they call you then? Then can't just call 'Hey, you!' and except that you and your brothers will automatically know who they are talking to." Now Garnapa almost sounded insulted on their behalf.

"We are given numbers so the longneck can tell us apart." Cody patiently explained. "But one of my vod gave me the name Cody from the mandalorian word Kote, which means glory."

"Okay as long as you are happy than that's all that matter." Garnapa nodded decisively.

"What does 'vod' mean?" Karaam asked.

"It means brother." Bones informed him.

The rest of the meal was spent talking about the clones name and how they got them. At the end of the meal Obi-Wan turned from his conversation with Satara when he felt Cody stiffen beside him. As he looked to his left he saw why, Garnapa was doing her absolute best to climb into Codys lap. After many tries, she finally succeeded and looked really proud of herself. She turned and smiled a big toothy smile at Cody and Obi-Wan could practically see Cody melt.

"Satara would it be possible to contact our people who are in orbit above your planet?" Obi-Wan asked as he turned back to Satara.

"Yes of course. I will show you to the communication station after the meal." She nodded at him and then smiled when she noticed Garnapa in Codys lap. "I think you've been adopted Cody."

"I don't mind." Cody reassured her as he looked down at the half-asleep child in his lap.

**A/N: And the chapter is done!**

**The Astorian language is something I've completely made up. **

**Here are the translations:**

**Darjam, beka sej mikoda shantom – Greetings, may the force bless our meeting.**

**Darjam – Greetings.**

**Mikoda – The Force.**

**Samathe – Healer.**

**Namakan – After life.**

**Kalix – Circle of healing.**

**Karaam – Kindness.**

**Camas – Dear one.**

**Amiik – Truthful.**

**Solan – Protector.**

**Garnapa – Happiness.**

**Novat – Star Born.**

**Mino – Name of the brightest star in the sky.**

**Satara – She who leads and guides.**

**Kolonia – Mischievous spirit.**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**RL**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter! As usual I don't own anything except the OCs and the grammar and spelling could be shit, who knows :)**

**Chapter 6: Different Frequencies.**

As the meal started to wound down Satara approached Obi-Wan and asked if he wanted to contact their people now or if he wanted to wait.

"I'm done eating so now works for me." He smiled and stood. "Cody you coming with me or staying here?"

"I'll come with you." Cody looked uncertain of what he should to with Garnapa who was still asleep in his arms.

"Here, I'll take Garnapa." Solan smiled and took the child who grumbled a little but settled pretty quickly again. "She was up all night trying to sneak out to the Simboln."

Satara showed them to a room which looked a lot like a communication center on ship except it was a lot of technology that they couldn't recognize. Satara turned to leave but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Can you stay? If we have questions or something, we would appreciate it if you could stay and answer them." Obi-Wan asked of her.

"Of course." Satara smiled and went to stand on Obi-Wan right side as the com connected.

"Master Obi-Wan!" Anakin called out relived.

"Anakin? What are you doing on the Negotiator?" Obi-Wan was slightly shocked.

"When the Negotiator lost contact with you nine days ago, they called to the council and they sent the 501st to assist, we just arrived an hour ago." Anakin explained.

"Nine days ago? We've only been on Astoria, the planet, for three maybe four days." Obo sounded perplexed.

"You are both correct." Satara stepped forward. "Every year we have a phenomenon that makes it so time moves differently on Astoria than the rest of the universe."

"Really? Wonder how that happens." Obi-Wan murmured.

"General." Cody reminded Obi-Wan.

"Oh right, not the time. Anakin, Captain Rex this is Satara, the leader of the Astorians and the person who saved our lives." He indicated to Satara who nodded her head at them.

"I only saved Oddball, the rest of you would have been fine." Satara gave a small teasing smile at Obi-Wan.

"Don't think we didn't notice that after you healed Oddball the rest of us where fine to. I distinctively remember my sternum shifting in my chest in ways it shouldn't before the ritual." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow but Satara did nothing more than smile.

"If you saved my brothers and the General then we are in your debt." Captain Rex informed her.

"As I told Obi-Wan and your vod, healing is a privilege and honor." Satara declared and the tone she used indicated that that topic of conversation was over.

"Can you give us your coordinates so we can come get you?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"Sadly, that won't work." Satara began.

"Are you keeping our people hostage?!" Anakins demand interrupted what Satara was going to say.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan reprimanded.

"No, we are not going to keep your people hostage but your ships are not built to withstand the magnetic pull of the planet." Satara patiently explained. "Which is why your people crashed in the first place."

"Sorry for accusing you." Anakin mumbled.

"It's fine and I understand why you did." Satara inclined her head at Anakin.

"Excuse me for interrupting but how are we going to get our people of your planet if we can't come down and get them?" Captain Rex queried.

"You don't think we have developed ships and technology that works on our own planet?" Satara smirked.

"Oh I didn't mean to imply…" Rex stuttered.

"I'm teasing you, Captain Rex." She smiled. "We can have a shuttle ready to depart tomorrow evening if that works for you? That would be, with the time difference, either this evening or very early tomorrow morning for you."

"Yes, that's fine." Rex said quickly. "How many of your people should we expect?"

"Just the pilot and the copilot." Satara chuckled.

"I have a question." A voice piped up and Ashoka stepped into sight. "How come we just discovered your planet?"

"That's a good question Snips." Anakin nodded.

"The Mikoda surrounds Astoria so completely that it makes our planet vibrate at a different frequency than the rest of the universe. Every 1500 it comes to its apex and it starts to vibrate at the same frequency as the rest of the universe, but only for around 20 days." Satara explained. "Six days from now the planet will disappear again."

"Mikoda?" Anakin, Ashoka and Rex asked at the same time.

"The Force." Obi-Wan said. "That would also explain the readings we have of the planet."

"Thank you for answering my question." Ashoka smiled so her fangs showed and was pleasantly surprised when Sataras smiled showed fangs back.

"I shall contact the council and tell them what's been going on. It was an honor meeting you Satara." Anakin bowed as did Rex and Ashoka.

"The honor is mine, young ones." Satara bowed back.

"We'll see you and the rest of the missing 212th tomorrow evening, Master." Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, always." Obi-Wan smiled back.

Before Obi-Wan and Cody could even think about doing anything more Satara turned to them with an odd look in her eyes.

"If you or the others wanted to stay, we would welcome you." She hesitantly offered.

"That's a tempting offer but I can't." Obi-Wan said slowly. "I have a responsibility to my men, to the Jedi and to the Republic."

"Were Obi-Wan goes I go." Cody took Obi-Wans hand in his.

"I will, of course, pass on the offer to the others." Obi-Wan assured.

"As long as you know that the offer is there." Satara smiled and before she left told them, "You are allowed to explore to your hearts content but if you leave the border of Caldaras be sure to take someone with you."

"We should inform the others of what happened here and of the offer to stay, but afterwards would you like to take a walk with me?" Obi-Wan asked shyly.

"I would love to cyar'ika." Cody kissed him softly.

After they had collected the others and returned to their room, they informed them of what had happened and of the offer to stay.

"I won't be mad or disappointed if anyone of you wanted to stay. And before you say anything about desertion, we could always say that you died from injuries sustained in the crash." Obi-Wan informed them with kindness in his eyes.

"That's very kind of you General, but I can't leave my brothers to fight while I live in peace with them thinking I'm dead." Crys stated strongly.

"Crys is right." Waxer agreed with the others nodded. "But knowing that you would let us choose and actually lie to keep us safe makes me feel truly honored to have you as my General."

This somehow ended up in a group hug that looked a lot like a puppy pile with Obi-Wan at the very bottom of the pile.

"Get of me you weirdoes." He laughed. "I was going to take a walk with Cody."

They slowly got of him and Cody helped him up.

"Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Waxer laughed.

"That leaves a lot for them to be able to do." Boil sniggered.

Cody and Obi-Wan walked hand in hand as they explored the place, they had found themselves in. They just walked, talked and enjoyed each other's company.

They had been walking for up to two hours when they stumbled upon a small garden with a bench in the middle by a small pond. Obi-Wan pulled Cody towards the bench and sat down leaning against Cody and putting his head on Codys shoulder.

Ad they sat there in silence and watched the bright green and purple bird like creatures fly around their heads they didn't notice someone observing them from a dark corner of the garden. They were to absorbed in each other and the calm all around them.

**A/N: Another chapter done!**

**Translations:**

**Simboln – Horse like creature.**

**Caldaras – Homestead.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**RL**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What's up my dear friends? **

**How's your week going?**

**In case no one has told you today I just wanted to say, you are awesome and you deserve all the happiness in the world, I love you all!**

**On to the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Discussions.**

They sat and talked by the pond in the garden for a long time. When it started to get dark the finally decided it was time to go back to their room.

"You were gone for a long time." Waxer smirked and wiggled his eyebrow when they walked through the door.

"What? You jealous?" Cody asked and then blushed when his brain caught up to his mouth.

"A little bit, yeah." Waxer slowly looked Obi-Wan up and down. Obi-Wan, of course saw the teasing glint in his eyes and just shook his head at the man.

Before Cody could even think about a retort Boil had hit Waxer over the back of the head with a quiet but fond "Idiot."

"Have you two eaten yet?" Bones asked coming up to them.

"Not yet." Cody answered for them both.

"Come on then, we ate around an hour ago but we saved some for you." He showed them to the kitchen that was through a mostly hidden door to the right.

"You should try the meaty bun things." Crys indicated towards a plate on the table. "They are absolutely delicious."

Obi-Wan and Cody sat down and started to eat and after a while the rest of the vod joined them at the table. They started to talk about what they had done that day. According to Waxer the funniest thing that had happened was Novat, the young man that had helped in the healing ritual, flirting quite heavily with Bones.

"And Bones just stood there looking awkward, not knowing what to do." Waxer crowed loudly.

"It's not that funny Waxer." Bones deadpanned but you could see in his eyes that Waxers next medical check up would be a very thorough, unpleasant one.

"Oh yes it was. Longshot had to come and save you." Waxer smiled.

"Smile any bigger and your face will split in half." Bones grunted.

Before the teasing could continue there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Oddball jumped up.

"General, Commander, Satara would like to speak with you, privately." Oddball informed them seriously when he came back.

"About what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She didn't say but she's waiting by the door." Oddball shrugged.

"Well, lets go se what she wants." Cody got up from the table after he finished chewing.

"Satara how can we help you?" Obi-Wan kindly asks. "Is there something wrong?"

"Its more of what I might do for you, but let us talk over here." Satara led them to a small office at the end of the corridor.

"What's this about?" Cody asked once they sat down around the table in the office.

"Two things: First I must apologize." Satara said. "I stumbled upon you both in the Shesa Garden and I watched you for a while."

"No need to apologize for something like that." Obi-Wan smiled with a headshake.

"And the second thing?" Cody wondered.

"When I saw you two in the garden you looked so happy and the mikoda around you was bright with the love you have fore each other, it was beautiful." Satara positively beamed.

"Thank you but why did you want to talk about that in private?" Obi-Wan asked with a blush dusting his cheeks.

"The private questions comes now and the answer to the first determine the other." Satara leaned forward. "Are you two married?"

"No, we are not." Cody lamented and both Obi-Wan and Satara could sense his sadness through the force. "I have thought about it and have wanted to ask but I've never been able to work up the nerve."

"Is marriage something you both would want?" Satara asked sensing Obi-Wan bewildered happiness at Codys confession.

"Yes." Cody declared strongly looking Obi-Wan in the eyes.

"Definitely." Obi-Wan smiled back at Cody, who's whole face lit up with happiness.

"You probably have your own traditions but I would like to offer you the opportunity to have a ceremony here on Astoria." Satara offered with a grin.

"How does an Astorian ceremony work and what is required?" Obi-Wan asked after having a silent conversation with Cody.

"We call it a Nixia Liin, Soul Binding, and it just requires two cloth bands in two different colors and an officiator to lead the proceedings." Satara explained. "One of the colors on the cloth bands should represent the first of the ones bonding and the other band should represent the second."

"Who would lead the ceremony and can there be witnesses?" Cody asked.

"Most of the time we make a party of it so if you want, we can have the ceremony tomorrow at high-meal, that way your vod can be there and after the partying have died down the shuttle should be ready to depart. And I would be honored if you would let me lead the ceremony." Satara offered humbly.

"Can we work in our own words in the ceremony?" Cody wondered.

"Of course! The ceremony works like this: you will stand facing each other and clasp each other's left hands, because that's the hand that holds the heart, I will then take both cloth bands and wrap them around your clasped hands, this is where we can work in your own words into it, after you've said your words I will tie the cloth bands together while asking the mikoda to bless your union, the bands will then glow and sink in to your skin creating the binding marks that to everyone else will look like black shimmering tattoos." Satara told them.

"Soul bonding sounds beautiful." Obi-Wan hummed.

"Yes, it does, but I must warn you, it is quite literal. You will bond your souls together and if one of you dies the other will feel like they are being ripped in two and then there will always be the feeling of missing half of yourself." Satara cautioned them.

"I can't ask you do to this Obi-Wan." Cady said sadly and then continued when Obi-Wan tried to interrupt. "We both know that for most of the Republic I am replaceable and just a clone. I do not want you to have to live with the feeling of not being whole."

"I love you Cody, more then I can put into words and even if we don't soul bond, I will still feel like I've lost half of myself should you die." Obi-Wan squeezed Codys hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cody asked him.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life." Obi-Wan vowed.

"We would be honored if we could have an Astorian ceremony tomorrow at high-meal." Cody bowed his head towards Satara.

"I will have everything prepared for tomorrow and around an hour before high-meal I will send someone to come get you both. This is going to be amazing!" Satara squealed.

They stayed in the office with Satara for a few more hours to plan for the ceremony. One of the most important things they decided was the color of the cloth bands they would need, ocean green to represent Obi-Wan and 212th gold to represent Cody, Obi-Wan could feel the butterflies in his stomach and he couldn't stop smiling.

On the way back to their room Obi-Wan and Cody decided to not tell the others about tomorrow and leave it as a surprise.

"What took you so long and what did Satara want?" Was the first thing they heard as soon as they stepped through the door.

"She just wanted help to plan for tomorrow, that's all." Obi-Wan explained, technically it wasn't a lie. "We have also been invited to a ceremony/party tomorrow at high-meal and I said we all would be there."

As they sat around the coffee table with Obi-Wan leaning against Cody, he remarked quietly to himself on how he'd never been this happy before and he couldn't wait for tomorrow. No matter what the future brought, with Cody by his side and in his life, he would always have something to fight fore.

'The thing about love leading to the dark side is complete bullshit.' He thought and cuddled closer to Cody.

**A/N: Chapter is done and there seems to be love in the air!**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**RL**


End file.
